A Rush of Ecstasy
by Luna-Lovegood-Fan1988
Summary: I hate Summarys...ToshxOwen und ein verunglücktes Experiment. Alles weitere in der Story.


Meine erste FF über "Torchwood". Bitte mit Nachsicht behandeln. *liebguck*  
**Summary:** Kleine FF über Owen und Tosh und was passiert wenn ein Experiment mit Unbekannten Alien-Exkrementen gehörig schief läuft. Please R&R  
**Disclaimer:** Gehört alles nicht mir. Ich leihe mir nur die Figuren und die Schauplätze aus. Alles andere gehört den Machern.

**Prolog**

Ein ganz normaler Tag. Die Sonne schien und es sag ganz so aus als würde dies ein ruhiger Tag werden.  
Viel zu ruhig.  
Dr. Owen Harper saß an seinem Schreibtisch im Torchwood-Hauptquartier und kaute gedankenverloren auf einem Bleistift herum. Draußen, außerhalb des Hauptquartiers, tobte das Leben und er langweilte sich mehr denn je.  
Als er dachte dass er wohl vor Langeweile sterben würde wen nicht bald etwas passierte, öffnete sich die Tür und ein genervter Captain Jack Harkness und eine mehr als aufgekratzte Toshiko Sato betraten den Raum.

„Jack, was ist los?", wollte Owen wissen, dem nicht entgangen war dass sein Boss schlechte Laune hatte.  
„Der Riss, mal wieder. Diesmal ist ein Meteorit auf ein Feld gestürzt. Und der stammt, soweit ich das beurteilen kann aus der Zukunft.", antwortete Jack und sah dabei noch genervter aus als zuvor.  
„Ein Meteorit aus der Zukunft? Und was hat "Torchwood" damit zu tun? Sollte man da nicht lieber bei der NASA anrufen?", wollte Owen nun wissen.  
„Es geht nicht so sehr darum **WO** das Ding herkommt, sondern **WAS** drin war.", warf Tosh ein.  
„Und was war drin?", fragte Owen und wirkte schon beinahe wieder gelangweilt.  
„Unbekannte Alien-Flüssigkeit. Soviel konnte ich bisher herausfinden.". erklärte Tosh und wurde bei Owens gelangweiltem Blick immer kleinlauter.  
„Also kurz, wir sollen 'ne Analyse machen?! Na das klingt mal nach Spaß.", stellte dieser äußerst desinteressiert fest.

„Ja, und diesen Spaß dürft ihr zwei ganz alleine haben. Ich habe noch was ganz Wichtiges zu erledigen. Und da Gwen noch in den Flitterwochen ist und Ianto Urlaub hat übertrage ich euch diese überaus wichtige Aufgabe. Also, ich wünsche euch noch einen schönen Tag. Macht's gut, bis morgen.", rief Jack vom anderen Ende des Raumes.

Noch ehe Tosh und Owen etwas sagen oder dagegen protestieren konnten war Jack auch schon verschwunden und ließ die beiden etwas verwirrt zurück.  
„Na ganz toll. Ehrlich. Als ob ich nichts Besseres zu tun hätte als Alien-Meteoriten-Kotze zu analysieren! Seit wann hat Jack ein Privatleben?", murrte Owen und warf einen extrem säuerlichen Blick in die Richtung in die sein Boss vor wenigen Augenblicken verschwunden war.  
Auch Tosh war wenig begeistert von ihrer neuen Aufgabe.  
Aber anstatt sich wie Owen zu beschweren fügte sie sich stumm in ihr Schicksal ein und begann alles für die Analyse vorzubereiten.  
Je eher sie diese Arbeit erledigten, desto schneller konnte sie nach Hause gehen.

Owen benötigte zwar noch ein paar Minuten um zu begreifen dass Tosh bereits der ihr aufgetragenen Aufgabe nachkam, dann aber kam er zu dem Schluss dass es besser war ebenfalls Folge zu leisten um sich nicht den Unmut seines Chefs zuzuziehen.  
In letzter Zeit war Jack mehr als schlecht drauf, was wohl hauptsächlich daran lag, dass Ianto schon seit einer Woche auf den Bahamas weilte und dass ohne ihn.  
Um Jack also nicht noch schlechtere Laune zu verschaffen, falls das überhaupt möglich war, begann auch Owen sich seiner Arbeit zu widmen.

Eine Zeit lang arbeiteten die beiden stumm nebeneinander her. Keiner von ihnen hatte großartige Lust Konversation mit dem anderen zu betreiben.  
Wenn sie überhaupt mal ein paar Worte miteinander wechselten ging es meist nur um ein paar simple Arbeitsschritte oder Materialien wie Handschuhe oder Messbecher.  
Im Allgemeinen war die Stimmung recht angespannt und man hatte das Gefühl beinahe zu ersticken, würde man als Außenstehender den Raum betreten.

Gerade als Owen die seltsame Flüssigkeit zur finalen Analyse in einen anderen Becher umfüllte geschah es.  
Das bisherige milchige blau-grün wechselte zu einem satten, knalligen pink und die Flüssigkeit schien plötzlich eine Art Eigenleben zu führen.  
„Tosh, ist das normal für Alien-Flüssigkeit?", rief Owen der etwas verwirrten Toshiko zu, die sofort zu ihm herübereilte um nachzusehen was los war.  
„Was meinst du Owen…oh, wie ist das passiert?", wollte sie wissen als sie die veränderte Farbe sah.  
„Keine Ahnung. Ich hab's nur umgefüllt und da hat es die Farbe gewechselt.", erklärte er ihr und seine Stimme klang leicht schrill.  
Tosh blickte ihn aufgrund dessen etwas merkwürdig an, äußerte sich aber nicht weiter dazu.  
Stattdessen nahm sie Owen den Becher ab und beäugte ihn kritisch. Als sie sich noch näher heran beugte stieg ihr ein merkwürdig süßlicher Geruch in die Nase der langsam ihr Gehirn vernebelte.  
Prompt wurde ihr schwindelig und sie geriet ins Taumeln. Owen konnte sie gerade noch rechtzeitig auffangen sonst wäre sie vermutlich kopfüber auf Owens Schreibtisch gefallen.  
„Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?", fragte dieser und klang dabei sogar etwas besorgt.  
„Ja, geht schon wieder. Danke. Mir war nur kurz schlecht. Ich glaub' ich muss mich nur kurz hinsetzen.", antwortete Tosh und ließ sich auf dem nächsten Stuhl nieder.  
Owen sah sie mit einer Mischung aus Besorgnis und Ratlosigkeit an.

Nach ein paar Minuten richtete Tosh sich wieder auf und ging auf Owen zu der sich mittlerweile an der Alien-Flüssigkeit zu schaffen machte um die letzten Untersuchungen abzuschließen.  
„Bist du wieder okay?", fragte er beiläufig so als ob nichts gewesen wäre.  
„Ja.", war die knappe Antwort Tosh's.  
Dann arbeiteten die Beiden wieder stumm nebeneinander her.  
Und wieder entstand eine äußerst angespannte Stimmung. Nur war diese noch mieser als zuvor.

„Wie lange brauchst du noch?", fragte Owen schließlich nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit.  
„Ich bin gleich soweit. Dauert höchstens noch 20 Minuten. Ich kann nur nicht genau was diese schwarzen Punkte da in der Mitte sollen.", erwiderte Tosh und deutete mit ihrem rechten Zeigefinger auf den Bildschirm auf dem eine Vergrößerung der Flüssigkeit zu sehen war.  
„Das sind keine Punkte, das sind Luftblasen Tosh…und…sie werden größer…und sie breiten sich aus…und sie…", versuchte er sie aufzuklären als er plötzlich inne hielt und mit seltsam erschreckten Augen einen Blick auf den Becher mit pinkfarbenen Flüssigkeit warf. Diese begann auf einmal zu blubbern und es sah so aus als würde sie sich selbst kochen.  
Der süßliche Geruch wurde stärker und breitete sich in Form von pinken und roten Nebelschwaden im ganzen Hauptquartier aus.  
Der Becher begann zu wackeln und die Alien-Flüssigkeit begann sich immer heftiger auszudehnen.  
„Ich will hier ja keine Panik machen, aber dieses Zeugs lebt. Es lebt wirklich und wenn wir nicht bald etwas unternehmen dann explodiert es oder breitet sich aus.", rief Owen der bereits versuchte die Flüssigkeit zu beseitigen.  
„Owen, sei vorsichtig!", warnte Tosh, doch Owen wiegelte ab und näherte sich der Arbeitsplatte während das Zeug langsam begann über den Rand zu spritzen.  
Gerade als Owen den Becher erreicht hatte zersprang ein Stück des Glases und er hatte Mühe den Splittern auszuweichen.  
Sowohl der Becher als auch dessen Inhalt drohte zu explodieren.  
„Tosh, wir müssen hier raus! Sofort!", schrie er die verwirrte Frau an.

Reflexartig ergriff Owen Tosh's Arm, drehte sich mit ihr um und beeilte sich mit ihr aus dem Raum zu verschwinden.  
Doch es war bereits zu spät und der Becher samt Flüssigkeit explodierten und ein riesiger Schwall dessen verteilte sich im Hauptquartier, auf den Monitoren, Türen, dem Boden und den Beiden.  
Die pinken Nebelschwaden wurden jetzt immer dichter und breiteten sich im ganzen Raum aus.  
Owen, der sich auf Tosh geworfen hatte, wurde langsam schwindelig bis er schließlich ohnmächtig über der bereits bewusstlosen Tosh zusammensackte…

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

So das war mal mein Prolog.  
Wenn's euch für's erste gefallen hat, lasst mir eine kleine Review da, dann schreibe ich schnell weiter.  
Falls ihr Fragen habt, einfach schreiben, ich antworte jedem!!! Ich beiße auch nicht. *liebguck*


End file.
